


Puzzles

by Zhie



Series: Bunniverse [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, Elflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: On the long journey to Valinor from Cuivienen, something had to be done to entertain the youngsters.





	Puzzles

"Eressë?"

"I am busy now, Ama," replied the elfling, his hand hovering over the connected wooden pieces. One of the missing pieces of the puzzle was clutched in his fingers, held over a spot it obviously did not fit in. The elfling set the piece to his left and picked up another piece.

"Eressë?"

Erestor ignored Tatië this time, deep in concentration as he looked at the puzzle. He had two pieces and three spaces, and things were not looking well for him. It was possible some of the other children had stolen a piece from his toy - they often teased him for not joining in to play hide the rock or tree climbing.

The elleth shook her head and went to find the elfling's father. She knew the journey had been a difficult one for all of the elflings, though her son had experienced a tougher time than most. He did not socialize with the other young members of the group; rather, he preferred to spend time speaking with the adult Elves. They tried to humor him as best as they could, but the journey was tense and uncertain, with almost daily councils to make decisions. Some began to speak of going North, while others spoke of going back. Now and then, the little elfling would try to voice his opinion on the matter, and was often enough shushed by the others that he now did what he wanted to, playing with puzzles or drawing in the dirt, and all the while, constantly falling behind despite the threat of the dark creatures that lurked in the woods off the path.

A figure silently approached the confused elfling from behind as he traded the pieces again, still intent upon finding a solution with only two pieces. The magnificently cloaked rider smoothly dismounted and stooped down next to the elfling. He had taken a particular interest in this member of the traveling party, for the young one was both wise and gentle, and he saw great things in his future. "You seem to have quite the predicament on your hands."

Erestor put his pieces back onto the ground and stood up, bowing low. "Lord Oromë," he said, putting his hand properly on his heart as he addressed the Vala. "My apologies. I would appreciate talking to you, but I do not wish to leave my task unfinished."

Oromë smiled and reached behind the elfling, sliding the missing piece from a point where Erestor could not have seen it hiding in the grass. Perking up, the elfling bent down to retrieve the piece, fitting it and the remaining ones into their proper places.

"Thank you, Lord Oromë," he said, bowing once more. "Do you require me for something? I could help with one of the councils if the adults are still fighting about things. I am not allowed to raise my voice, and anyhow, even if I do they are still louder than I am. I could try to talk some sense into them for you."

The Vala continued to smile and shook his head. He stretched out his arm, drawing his hand across the finished puzzle. The pieces changed in color, broke apart, and rearranged, as if the wind had caught them just right and the rainbow splashed them with new hues.

Bowing a third time, Erestor said, "Thank you again, Lord Oromë," and sat down on the ground to work on the new puzzle.

Not far away, Tatië shook her head and laughed softly. "He will not listen to his mother. I was going to tell him where that piece was. Of course now, I suppose we shall camp here on account of your new task and inability to walk away from things you have started," she teased playfully as she patted his head on her way past to look for Tata.

"I am as stubborn as the day is long," said Erestor, which was likely not far from the truth, as the starlit days were never-ending. "If you do not show me, I am often at a loss," he admitted. "If you tell me, I need proof."

"Such philosophical words from one so young," declared Oromë as he mounted Nahar again. "Perhaps he should sit on the council."

"I am free the day after tomorrow. After I finish this puzzle," answered Erestor quite seriously. "If anyone can sort out that mess of a council, I know I can."

"You are incorrigible," replied Tatië, and walked back over to kiss him on the head, "but I love you all the same."


End file.
